hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Revelations
|Season = 5 |Antagonist = Michael |Setting = Greece |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V0726 |Filming Dates = 11 March to 22 March 1999 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = George Strayton Tom O'Neill |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Bruce Campbell |Order in Series = 103 of 111 |Order in Season = 22 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 250 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "My Best Girl's Wedding" |Next Episode in Series = "Be Deviled" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Valley of the Shadow" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Deja Vu All Over Again" |title cap image = }} Iolaus returns from beyond the grave to warn Hercules that the end of the world is at hand. The Archangel Michael is bringing about the apocalypse by releasing the four horsemen onto the land. Summary Hercules awakens from dreams of death and destruction in time to save a group of women from a virgin sacrifice to Ares. Ares tells Hercules he did not ask for the sacrifice, and people have been doing reprehensible things lately with no prompting from him. Ares is pleased, but the news troubles Hercules, as do the visions he has of the his deceased friend Iolaus (Michael Hurst) warning him of coming doom. The harbinger of the apocalypse arrives in the form of the Archangel Michael (Charles Mesure). He has been sent to earth to bring the end of the world by the guardian of "The Light". He breaks the first of the four seals of the horsemen of the Apocalypse, releasing War. The ethereal horseman engineers a massive and bloody battle. As Hercules surveys the carnage, he sees Iolaus' image in a muddy puddle. To Hercules' surprise, Iolaus reaches out to him, and Herc takes his hand and pulls him into the world. Iolaus tell Hercules that he has become a servant of the Light and found bliss on the other side. However, he has come to our realm without permission to warn Hercules of the approaching Armageddon. Hercules battles and temporarily defeats War, but is unable to stop the release of Famine by Michael. As hunger comes to the land, Ares is angered. He is upset that food is being taken out of the mouths of his soldiers. After Hercules informs him of Michael's plans, Ares fights with the first two horsemen as Michael releases Pestilence. Although Ares is defeated, the sound of the fight draws Hercules. He tells Michael that he will not let all mankind suffer for the evil actions of a few. Michael escapes, but not before condemning Iolaus for being a traitor to the Light and warning Hercules that he will be banished to Darkness if he continues to oppose him. Hercules and Iolaus realize that when Death is released, all will be lost. Reluctantly, Ares admits that he needs to join with them in order to prevent the release of the final horseman.. As Iolaus and Ares distract the horsemen, Hercules makes a stand at a volcano, the site of the last seal. As Hercules and Michael fight, the Archangel manages to break the seal and tells Death to take Iolaus as his first victim. Even though Iolaus is technically dead, Hercules can't bear to watch his friend taken from him again. He leaps up to stop the horseman, and the two tumble into a crevice in the volcano. Hercules awakens in a bright, misty place. Michael tells him that by sacrificing himself for another, Hercules has shown that there is hope for humanity. The world is saved and Iolaus, in "punishment" for trying to help Hercules, is to be sent back to earth to continue his life at Hercules' side. Once they return, Hercules thanks Ares for his uncharacteristic help, as Iolaus decides what he wants to do first now that he has been given a second chance at life. Disclaimer : Iolaus got a new lease on life during the production of this motion picture. Background Information * Iolaus is resurrected in this episode. * Michael would become a recurring character on the last two seasons of XWP. Charles Mesure would reprise the role in each of these appearances. While those episodes would show a more Christian bent to the character, this episode is more ambiguous about what Michael represents. Later appearances would also give Michael a more natural hairstyle. * Iolaus again expresses regret over what had happened with Dahak. Hercules assures him that he had already forgiven him, which was seen in "Redemption". * Though rendered invisible in "Fade Out" by the cyclops' curse, Ares is visible again without explanation. * Ares refers to Hercules and Iolaus as "the dynamic duo" – a nod to DC Comics' Batman and Robin. * Apparently, none of Hercules's, Iolaus's or even Xena's many previous acts of saving their friends and/or the world counted against the apocalypse. Memorable Quotations "Uh-oh." "Uh-oh." "Uh-oh." :–'Hercules', Iolaus and Ares after the Horseman of Death is released "Have you ever been wrong?" "I thought so once, but I was wrong." :–'Iolaus' and Hercules "That was a cow." "Udder destruction." :–'Hercules' and Ares after the latter blasts one "Well, well, the dynamic duo together again. Hey, wait, aren't you dead?" :–'Ares' "Where did you get all this hostility?" "He was born with it. Sad, really." :–'Iolaus' and Hercules, to Ares Links and References Guest Starring * Charles Mesure as Michael * and Kevin Smith as Ares Co-Starring * Tammy Barker as Penelope * Paul Norell as Falafel * John Watson as Priest of Ares * Chelsea Howell as Mia * Lex Matheson as King Lineus * Hugh Porter as King Valtel * David Buckley as Lineus' Aide * Tony Forster as Man References Season Navigation de:Die vier Reiter der Apokalypse Category:HTLJ Season 5 episodes Category:Season finales Category:Episodes Featuring Ares